


Unconventional massage

by Shibakamiko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Massage, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: Even if it doesn't look like it, a lot can go through Noctis' head. And not necessarily good thoughts... A sudden road-trip and an incoming arranged marriage are a lot to bear when you're only 20, and especially when you already have a secret love affair on-going with your best friend.Fortunately, Prompto isn't only a loving boyfriend. He also knows perfectly well how to cheer up a stressed prince.





	Unconventional massage

**Author's Note:**

> Another old thingy. There was that massage scene in the game, you know… and my twisted mind immediately thought “tickles!!”. So of course => fic to fill the need :3. I just adapted it to a more intimate setting, just so the boys can be lovey-dovey with each other~

            Reaching Galdin Quay had been a real pain in the ass.

Hours on the road, on the Regalia’s back seat, with nothing to do except doze off between the occasional chats with the guys – because hey, as grandiose as the scenery was, mountains could only look interesting for so long. Especially for someone as easily bored as Noctis. And especially when he was so desperately trying not to think.

Ifrit’s balls, he was getting married. Married! And with Luna, of all people! He tried to keep it cool on the outside, but inside? Hello emotional mess. Panic, stress, bitterness, excitement… he couldn’t tell where which started and where which ended anymore. Of course he had expected the thing, you couldn’t be the sole heir to a whole royal bloodline and not have a ring stuck on your finger at one point. But Luna was his childhood friend, almost a sister to him… and he definitely didn’t feel worthy of her… not to mention his secret on-going love affair with Prompto… and  _gods_ , he was just 20, for fuck’s sake!

Ok, so long for not thinking.

By the time they finally pulled over on that seaside parking lot, he was getting damn near to breakdown. And his poor back hurt so much he could barely sit still. He dragged himself more than walked up to the hotel. Let Ignis deal with the room booking and all the uninteresting stuff. And when they entered the luxurious room, he jumped on the earliest opportunity to disappear into the bath.

Aah yes… that was good. Hot water had always helped him relax. Soothe his body and soul. And he definitely needed it now, maybe more than ever.

 

          How long he stayed in there, washing the grim away and just soaking in the warm water, he had no idea. Not long enough, if you asked him; but he had to emerge eventually. As he stepped outside though, dressed in only his cargo pants, he immediately noticed something odd in the atmosphere of the room.

First, two of the guys were missing. He had left three people here, and now there was only one, Prompto, sitting right in the middle of the place as if he had been specifically waiting for the prince. Which, knowing the guy, looked pretty suspicious.

Second, the room smelled of… incense? The cause of it being two sticks burning on the nearby table. And they hadn’t been there before, he could have sworn – this wasn’t the kind of smell one could easily miss.

And third, one of the beds had been entirely covered in thick, fluffy towels. Pretty unusual.

His suspicions reached another level when Prompto stood up to greet him, with a wide smile on his face. He even made a little curtsy, opening his arms in a theatrical way.

          “Ooh, look who finally decided to show up! Kept me waiting, dude, I thought you had drowned in there!”

Stop, time out. Noctis raised an eyebrow. “Are you responsible for all the…?” he made a vague gesture at the misplaced things here and there. “Care to explain? And don’t tell me you were just bored.”

           “Haha, naah, nothing that lame.” The blond bashfully scratched his head. “You saw that… massage booth or whatever down the lobby, right?”

Not really. Noctis had been too focused on his hurting back and his depressing thoughts to register anything, at that time. But he nodded anyway, just to play along.

“Well, I got the stuff from there. And that too!” Prompto produced a small vial, and held it for his partner to see. “Lavender oil. I know you like the scent. And they say it’s good for relaxation and muscular ache, so…”

Oh. Now it started to make sense. Noctis knew better than anyone else just how perceptive his boyfriend was.  _Sharp erryday_ , so to speak. His expression softened. “You noticed, huh…”

           “Of course I did! You can’t hide anything from me!” And closing the distance, he grabbed the prince’s hand and pulled him toward the towel-clad bed. “So there, lay down and lemme do the thing, alright?”

That sounded tempting and all but… still, the whole idea made Noctis a bit uncomfortable. He wasn’t very fond of having people touch his back. Ever since that incident and the injury he had sustained as a child, it had always been a very sensitive area…

           “Wowowow, hold on! What about Ignis and Gladio?” He could spot them nowhere as of now, but they could come back anytime, right? He wasn’t sure he wanted them to see him and Prompto engaged in such an… oddly intimate activity. After all, no one knew they were more than mere best friends. Yet.

But to his dismay, Prompto just grinned wider.

           “Don’t worry, they’re both out. Shopping, supposedly, though if you ask me Gladio probably took Iggy to that fancy restaurant.” He winked knowingly. “And they won’t come back before I give them the ok to. I… might have been a bit obvious there?”

All color drained from Noctis’ face. Ooh fuck.

          “ _Holy shit Prom, you did what??_ ”

He had expected this to happen, of course… the whole “best friend” thingy couldn’t fully explain why Prompto was sticking around on such a perilous journey, after all. But Astrals, why now?? Why the day just before their supposed departure for Altissia?? Everything was going to feel  _so damn awkward_  from now on!

           “Calm down babe, it’s fine!” Prompto grabbed him into a hug and kissed the tip of his nose, ignoring the prince’s menacing growl. “They took it surprisingly well? Apparently we’re open books – quoting Iggy here. And come on, even Gladio gave his blessings! Or well, he didn’t behead me so I guess he’s ok with it?” he giggled.

Noctis groaned, rubbing his temples. Headache incoming in 3… 2… 1…

           “Great… just great. Look Prom, we should limit the damages for today. Thanks for the thought and all… this…” another vague gesture embracing the room, “but, no thanks.”

           “Aw, Noct!” The gunman pouted like a little kid denied of his candy. Grabbing Noctis’ shoulders, he gently shook him – as if it could convince him to change his mind. “I told you, they’re chill! You can’t do this to me man, I spent a lot on all the stuff! You wouldn’t let your poor boyfriend throw his cash away for nothing, right? Come on, you’ll love it, I promise…!”

Ugh, those puppy eyes… so unfair.  _Don’t look at him, maybe he’ll drop it, just don’t look, you know you can’t resist this so…_ Ah well. Too late. He had looked.

           “Ok, ok…” a loud sigh, and the prince finally took place face down on the bed. Resting his head on his forearms. “But you better make it really good. You owe me apologies.”

          “Oh don’t worry~” Prompto chuckled behind him. “I will~”

          For a moment nothing moved, but Noctis could feel his boyfriend’s eyes on him, taking in the scene he was offering. Must have been quite the treat, because he could hear the blond’s breath quicken a bit. Well, he  _was_  half-naked after all. He shot him a flirty grin.

          “Like the view?”

Another breathy chuckle. “Hm-hm, very much so.”

With one finger, the gunman traced the long scar crossing his lover’s lower back – a memory of his almost fatal encounter with that snake woman, years ago – and Noctis tensed up slightly with a sharp intake of air.

           “C-careful there…” It didn’t  _hurt_ , per se, it just felt… weird.

           “I know, I know.” Prompto took position too, straddling Noctis’ hips, and he leaned down to grace him with a soft kiss, right between the shoulder blades. “Just relax.”

The first drops of oil falling down the prince’s spine felt horribly cold and not pleasant at all. But the lavender scent… now that was nice. And the stuff quickly warmed up when Prompto’s hands joined in. The blond had removed his gloves, and Noctis could feel the heat of that bare skin against his. Soothing… just like that hot bath. At first, both palms rubbed the oil in tiny circles. Next, they started travelling up, following his spine and spreading the liquid up to his shoulders. The hands parted there, to occupy each side of his back. Down to the lowest part of it, just above the waistband of his pants. And then up again they went for another cycle.

Sweet Shiva… that felt better than he had imagined. Prompto really was good with his hands – no sex joke intended. The pressure was perfect, not too light, not too much; just the amount needed for Noctis to feel his muscles respond to it and loosen up slowly, without any pain or discomfort. He hummed in approval. His eyes fluttered close as he abandoned himself to his lover’s ministration. All things considered, maybe this massage thing wasn’t such a bad idea.

           “Feels good?” Prompto’s voice sounded a bit distant already, drowsiness slowly taking over his senses.

          “Mmh…” Noctis purred in answer. “Don’t you stop now…”

Another kiss in answer, this time on his raven-black hair. “I had no intention to~”

The touches gradually covered more ground. The upper part of his arms. His sides. His hips. Those last two spots made the prince fidget a bit. Due to, ah,  _ticklish_  reasons, Prompto’s caresses weren’t exactly ideal there… but he could bear with it easily enough. No sweat.

The difficulty went a notch higher, though… when the blond’s fingers grazed his underarms, ever so lightly. It must have been an accidental gesture, he assumed; just an unfortunate mistake among the overall amazing massage, and hey, it could happen considering how the position he was in left his pits substantially open and vulnerable. Plus, his skin was still flushed pink and sensitized from his hot bath, which made him a bit more reactive to touch than usual. There again, no sweat.

But it happened again. A couple seconds after. Noctis’ arms twitched, his breath hitching.

           “P-Prom, don’t touch there…” he warned.

           “Haha, yeah, sorry~”

The blond continued, unfazed. He stroked down the prince’s spine, then up again. Hands parting at shoulder level… and  _eep!_  There! On their way down, those fingers had curled up and dipped into his armpits again. Just a fraction of second, like a quick, feather-light poke, but Noctis felt it oh-so vividly. Gods, was he doing this on purpose?!

           “Prooom…” Half-whine, half-menace.

           “Aw but babe, you’re not making things easy for me! Being so  _sensitive_ ~”

Now thumbs were gently digging in his hips. And they didn’t move. They stayed on that spot, while the other fingers joined in, one after the other. No matter how he looked at it, this time, Noctis couldn’t picture this as part of the initial plan.

And so, in that little second of sudden lucidity, realization hit him like freaking full-speed-running Behemoth: that bastard Prompto  _was_  doing it deliberately…

Ok, now he could sweat. A LOT.

          His arms shot down to try and protect his vulnerable waist, but in this position he had no way to aim at all, and practically no room for maneuver. His hands missed Prompto’s by a mile; the blond simply had to move a bit higher – oh, hey, on those particularly ticklish ribs for example! – and Noctis’ pitiful defenses were rendered powerless.

           “ _Shihit!_ ” he squeaked and twisted, legs kicking, arms flailing. Because of course, now that his little scheme had been unveiled, Prompto wasn’t holding anything back anymore. “Y-youhou cunning asshole! Haha I swear to the gohods if you don’t stop right noOOOHOHOHO…!!”

Underarms.  _Again_. Noctis inwardly called himself all the names under the sun; he shouldn’t have left himself wide open like that, dammit…! He clamped his arms down, but the gesture allowed him no respite. In fact, it played against him, since it also trapped those drumming fingers right on the smooth hollows.

A situation Prompto had no shame taking advantage of. Cackling like a maniac all the way.

           “Hehehe~ Don’t be such a drama queen~ Just think of it as another kind of massage? Relaxation through laughter!”

He prodded and scratched at the highly delicate skin, eliciting more threats and curses as the prince’s giggles reached a higher, more desperate pitch.

           “R-relaxahation,  _my ass!!_  Dohon’t mess with me-ehehe- P-Prohompto Argentum!!”

           “Your ass huh?” a low chuckle, right at his left ear. He could feel the blond’s breath on his neck, and it wasn’t helping at all! “Ooh you’re giving me ideas, love~”

Good point: the merciless tickling of his armpits finally stopped.

Negative point: the same hands were now  _squeezing his butt, holy Bahamut…!_

Curse those cargo pants for being so loose and the most useless protection ever. Had he known, he would have slipped some good old jeans on! Because yes, as much as he wanted to deny it:  _it tickled_. A tad bit less, but still way too much for his liking. The discovery of that new weak spot embarrassed him to no end; while incidentally, it also seemed to totally make Prompto’s day. The gunman rode his angry bucking like a cowboy, fingers never ceasing to pinch, light and teasing, all over his booty.

           “Hoho, wow I can’t believe it, you really are ticklish all over! That’s just too good~ Hope you’re having fun?”

Stupid question! Stupid Prompto! Stupid everything!! Noctis growled between bouts of uncontrollable laughter. He tried to crawl away, and failed pathetically – how could anyone move with a grown-up man’s weight sitting on their thighs anyway?! He sent the other a death glare above his shoulder.

           “Gehe-get off meeee you fahat cow…!!”

           “Ouch! Fat?!” Prompto’s tone faked indignation, but from the corner of his eyes, the prince could see him smirk, plain as day. “Now that hurts Noct, you’re so mean to poor little me… guess you want me to get  _really_  mean too then?”

There was a short, blessed pause among that tickling hell. And Noctis would have enjoyed it, oh-so much… if it hadn’t been paired to a veeeery alarming sensation. A.k.a. the bed shifting as Prompto scooted down the end of it. Because it could only mean one thing: that he was now aiming for this one spot the royal hated the most…

He attempted to shout a firm refusal. What echoed in the room sounded more like the shrill mewling of a cat trapping his tail in the door. Definitely  _not_  masculine. And not dissuasive to the least either. So logically, the blond paid it no mind. Noctis’ ankles secured in an armlock, his fingers kept wrecking havoc on the prince’s bare soles. Up, down, wriggling around the arches, tracing figures on the insteps, playing with his toes…  _Fucking Ramuh, the toes!!_ Prompto’s oil-lubricated fingers could slip so easily in-between, it was pure  _murder_ ,  _someone call the police dammit!!_

And if that wasn’t unbearable enough in itself… that sadist just had to whistle that annoying chocobo tune at the same time! Geez, thank you for enjoying it so much, it’s not like  _I’m dying here or anything!!_

           “P-Proohohomm staHAHA STOP STOOOP!! OK OK youhou’re not fat! You’re pehehe-you’re perfect!! Pleeeheeheease…!!” He could barely think anymore, barely feel anything except the sensations shooting from his poor feet. He wriggled his toes, twisted this way and that, banging his fists on the mattress. This was getting too much…!

           Prompto must have sensed he was reaching his limits. Everything stopped at once. His legs were free again, and he immediately pulled them up to protect his extremities, panting and still chuckling weakly. He half expected the other to pounce on him again… but nothing came. When Prompto moved up and reached out for him, it was only to caress his black locks in a loving gesture.

           “So?” he asked. “You’re not stressed anymore, are you?”

He wasn’t. As weird as it seemed, all worries had vanished from Noctis’ mind. He was dead tired, and his lungs burned a bit from all that laughing… but he felt… good? And his back pains had vanished too. He shot his boyfriend a surprised look.

           “You… totally did it on purpose, then… I knew it.”

           “Maybe?” Prompto gave him a playful wink. “But I know you. You always worry too much in that pretty head of yours. And you never tell me…”

He kept petting his hair, and Noctis  _wanted_  to stay mad at him… but he couldn’t, so he leaned into that touch instead. He couldn’t think of anything to say either. Except…

           “… sorry…”

That caused Prompto to let out a fleeting giggle.

           “Why do you even apologize, dude!” He teasingly poked the prince’s nose. “Just, don’t let everything get to you too much, ok? I know it’s a lot to bear, and it all came so suddenly… your engagement… that trip… But it’s gonna be alright. You and Lady Luna will be happy together. You’ll do just fine as a husband, just as you’ll make a great king. And… it won’t change anything. Between us, I mean.” He made a funny grimace. “… Ok, we probably won’t go kissing and all after you get that ring on your finger, but… what I wanna say is… I’ll still be there for you. No matter what.”

And his clear blue eyes held such light, such love… that Noctis knew he could trust those words – exactly the words he had needed to hear, without even realizing it. “It’s going to be ok”. “You can do it”. To think that such simple phrases could hold so much weight…

Their lips found each other’s with no hesitation. Just for a brief, tender kiss. A silent “I love you”. No need saying it out loud. They both knew.

When they parted, Noctis sported a crooked smile.

           “I appreciate it. Really. But if you expect me to thank you after putting me through this shit, lemme tell you: that's not happening.”

           “Oh, I dunno?” The same crooked smile, sent right back at him. “The evening’s just starting. And I don’t feel like calling Gladio and Iggy just yet. So maybe when I’ll  _really_  be done with you… you will thank me?”

Maybe he would. Maybe not. For now and a long, long moment after that, there was only bright laughter in that fancy hotel room. Laughter, and whispered promises.

Of two boys who wanted to make the best out of what time they had left.


End file.
